


Für eine Handvoll Weihnacht

by Sindarina



Category: The Magnificent Seven (1960)
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Isolation, Loneliness, Mexico, Peace, Post-Canon, Traditions
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21974809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sindarina/pseuds/Sindarina
Summary: Das zweite Weihnachtsfest seit den Ereignissen in Mexiko rückt näher. Für Chris scheint klar, dass es genauso verlaufen wird, wie immer. Genauso einsam. Oder vielleicht doch nicht? (Ein Advents-Vierteiler)
Relationships: Chico/Petra (The Magnificent Seven 1960), Chris Adams & Vin
Comments: 2





	1. Rückkehr

**Author's Note:**

> Diesen Advents-Vierteiler vom letzten Jahr wollte ich aus dem deutschen Archiv hierher "importieren", als Test für längeres - aber das Ergebnis sah nicht so gut aus XD Daher lade ich ihn nun doch ganz klassisch hoch, die Jahreszeit ist noch die passende :) Hoffe, er gefällt euch.

Mehr als ein Jahr war vergangen, seit sie Calveras Bande ausgehoben hatten. Mehr als ein Jahr seit dem Tod vierer seiner Gefährten, ja Freunde. Danach war Chris ohne bestimmtes Ziel umhergetrieben, ein Büschel Präriegras. Weihnachten rückte näher, als er in die Stadt zurückkehrte, wo damals alles begonnen hatte. Er war schon so lange allein, dass er es oft kaum fühlte. Nicht so zu dieser Jahreszeit. Die abendlichen Lichter, wo Familien beisammensaßen; der Bratapfelduft, der nach draußen wehte … All dies erinnerte ihn daran, was ihm für immer verschlossen war. Er musste sich ablenken.

„Chris, du?”, rief ihn plötzlich eine Stimme an.


	2. Begegnung

Er fuhr herum. Diese Unaufmerksamkeit sah ihm nicht ähnlich, denn Überraschungen konnten schlecht enden. Aber ... Chris erblickte ein Gesicht, das ihm noch immer so vertraut war. Er hatte nicht erwartet, ihn wiederzusehen. Und Hoffnungen waren so oft leer.  
„Vin ...” Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.  
Sein Freund strahlte und sie begrüßten einander herzlich.  
„Sieht so aus, als bräuchten wir niemanden nach Boot Hill begleiten. Wollen wir trotzdem einen trinken, so wie damals?”  
Chris willigte ein und sie gingen in den Saloon. Als sie ihn verließen, trafen sie auf einen jungen Mann in Bauernkleidung, der ihnen sehr bekannt vorkam.


	3. Aufbruch

„Unfassbar!”, rief Chico freudig aus. „Seid ihr's wirklich?” Er erzählte ihnen, dass er für Besorgungen in die Stadt gekommen war. „Warum besucht ihr uns nicht über Weihnachten?”, lud er sie ein. „Petra würde sich freuen, und natürlich jeder andere im Dorf.”  
Chris und Vin tauschten einen Blick, kurz um eine Antwort verlegen. Dann stimmten sie zu, und das gerne.

Der Ritt war lang, aber die Gesellschaft gut. Nach dem warmen Empfang durch die Bauern gingen die beiden Revolverhelden zu den Gräbern. Dort ruhten ihre alten Gefährten. Sie verharrten still bei ihnen, bis Chico sie ins Dorf und ins Leben zurückholte.


	4. Nochebuena

Die folgenden Tage standen ganz im Zeichen des nahenden Festes. Chico und Petra bauten eine Krippe auf, in Theaterszenen spielte man die Suche der Hirten nach, und Chris und Vin hörten allerorten Gesang. Nachts gab es _Posadas_ , die Maria und Josef von Haus zu Haus führten. Als auch bei ihrem Freund angeklopft wurde, hatten die beiden Gäste endgültig das Gefühl, in einer verzauberten Welt zu sein.

Zur mitternächtlichen Weihnachtsmesse kam der Pfarrer in ihre alte Kirche. Danach gab es ein großes gemeinsames Essen. Ruhige Tage folgten. Und alle Menschen, ob sie nun das Land bestellten oder darauf herumzogen, fanden Frieden.


End file.
